The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a complex metal oxide powder and an amorphous complex metal oxide powder obtained by this manufacturing method.
A coprecipitation method is known as a method of producing a complex metal oxide powder. For example, JP-A-8-277113 discloses a method of manufacturing a lead zirconate titanate powder using a coprecipitation method. In this manufacturing method, hydrogen peroxide is used as a masking agent (solution stabilizer). The addition of such a masking agent to each of a zirconium solution and a titanium solution allows zirconium and titanium ion complexes to be produced and the ionic concentration-pH curve to move toward a required pH range, whereby lead zirconate titanate with a uniform composition is produced. According to the above coprecipitation method, since it is necessary to prepare solutions by adding hydrogen peroxide to the zirconium solution and the titanium solution, solution preparation is complicated. Moreover, the above method has a problem such as a low precipitation rate.